


Something New?

by ImmortalAdolescent



Series: Summer Vacation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAdolescent/pseuds/ImmortalAdolescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dean can’t seem to hold himself back, he know’s he should because this is Cas and it could cause all kinds of weird things. But he knows for a fact that there has been some shift in their relationship for awhile and he thinks he may of just figured out what it is.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dark wood of the pier was warm in the scintillating summer sun under both teenagers bare feet. There was a light sparkle out on the calm lake. Nature around them stood still apart from the light sway of the trees and bush in the breeze.

“I forgot how beautiful it was out here in the summer.”Cas sighs

Dean laughs and mumbles ‘dork’ under his breath.

The two teenagers stood on the deck in nothing but their swimshorts. The sun highlighting their already golden abs and making their hair and eyes shiny. They placed their swim towels on the deck, preparing for an afternoon of sweet laziness. When Cas sits down with his Steinbeck novel Dean pulls a face.

“We so did not come out here to read”

“You didn’t. I did.”

“Cas no. Look at that lake.”

“Yes. It’s water Dean?”

“Perfect swimming water” to enunciate his point, Dean wiggles his eyebrows before diving into the lake. The splash catches Cas and droplets fall down his arms and chest.

Cas doesn’t spend to much time being annoyed because when Dean comes up for air, the light catches his physique and he looks perfect with water dripping down his upper half. He smiles over at Cas and runs his fingers through his hair to stop the water dripping from it running down his face. Cas is stunned and all he can do is stare.

He knows his best friend is attractive, he cant stop the pleasure running a race through his body at the sight of him right now. There’s a light buzz prickling through his nerves and his heart has sped up a bit and Dean is just staring at him with that smirk. He diverts his eyes to his closed book and falls out of his momentary trance. As the rest of the world comes back into his senses he realises he is hard in his trunks and quickly looks out at Dean whilst moving his book to cover his intruding erection.

“Come on out here man, it’s sooo refreshing.” Cas squirms where he is sat and prays that his erection will go away.

“I’m good here.”

“Caaaas!” Cas watches as Dean pulls a face. The same face he always pulls when trying to persuade Cas to do something. The same face that Cas always gives in to because of how much emotion is put in to it.

“Damnit Winchester. Cut it out. I’m staying here and I’m going to finish my-” Cas is cut off by a splash of chilled water.

Dean swims to the edge of the deck looking up at his bestfriend. He is trying and failing not to laugh at how soaked Cas is.

Cas removes his now wet book from his lap. Safe to stand up as the shock of cold water made his cock flaccid. He’s upper half was safe from the attack but he is pretty soaked from waist downwards. He glares down at Dean who has both arms propped up on the deck, trying to cover up his laugh behind his arms.

“Something funny Dean?”

“Oh boy. You should of seen your face, I wish I caught that on camera.”

It’s moments like this when Cas realises why Dean is his bestfriend. Not only is he an annoying arsehole but he is great and funny to be around. They have these moments where they make each other angry and it brings out there like for eachother because its not proper anger. Its fun and interesting and ends with both of them laughing. If Dean was just a normal friend he would still be out in the water by himself, letting Cas read. Instead he chooses to entice Cas and make him spend time with him.

Cas strides to the end of the pier, a confidence in his step. He stops and glares down at Dean, who returns the look with a cocky smile.

“You shouldn’t of done that Winchester!” Cas snarls. He knows how much Dean hates it when he calls him by his last name.

Dean’s grin just widens. “Yeah what you gonna do ‘bout it big boy.” Dean grabs Cas’ ankles and pulls.

Cas topples over into the water. All his senses clouding over and his body is caught off guard by the impact for a moment before he realises he’s in the water. He pushes upwards, reaching for air and spluttering when he gets it.

“Shit Cas. Are you-” Dean doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Cas is splashing him with water. Dean just about manages to hold his breath before he’s held under. Water surrounding him. He loses his float a little and struggles to move under the harsh element but he manages to kick Cas’ leg and as he flails he’s grip on Dean stops and Dean pushes up out of the water.

He gasps for air. Filling his burning lungs. Before he notices Cas staring at him. Waiting for him to gain his breath again. He smirks, and sends a gush of water over to his friend. And he doesn’t stop until Cas starts coughing a little.

He hadn’t noticed the distance closing between them. And Cas wont stop coughing so Dean grabs him and wraps him in to a sort of hug and pats and rubs his back. “Hey. Hey. Shh, it’s okay, I’m sorry Cas.”

“You always were so easy.” Dean doesn’t have time to be confused before Cas dunks him again.

 

* * *

 

After there water fight they tiredly pull themselves up out of the water and just about manage to flop onto their towels. They don’t have the energy to dry off but the sun is still blazing above them which is good enough.

They stay lying on their backs next to one another in the sun for awhile before Dean turns on his side to look at the dark haired boy. Cas is lying on his back with his eyes shut. He has a soft subtle look on his face of complete relaxation. Dean’s eyes make a trail to the other boys chest where small droplets of water are laying untouched by the drying sun. The specks of water look great on Cas’ tanned skin. There’s a small droplet resting on Cas’ left hipbone and the horny teenager in Dean really wants to lick it away.

“What are you doing?” Shit. Busted. Dean snaps his eyes up to Cas’, which are watching him him with amusement. Fuck it.

“Thinking about licking that drop of water of your hipbone.” Cas squints at him as if contemplating whether Dean is telling the truth or making a unfunny joke.

“Really?”

“Yup.” Dean is trying to figure out why Cas doesn’t believe him, maybe because they’ve been bestfriends since forever and he cant understand why Dean suddenly wants to lick any form of his body. Which is stupid for two reasons. One: They've been friends _forever._ How does Cas not realise that this is his serious face and voice. Two: Cas is fucking sexy, has been ever since he hit puberty. Why the fuck would anyone not want to lick any part of Cas they can. Then again Cas always has been naive about the way girls and boys look at him because of how attractive he is.

Cas is still looking at him confused. Dean rolls his eyes and tries to divert the situation by poking Cas in the hipbone he’s been trying not to think about running his tongue over. It’s not Deans fault that Cas has such a sexy v-shaped body that makes his hips stand out. The droplet he so badly wanted to lick away gets jolted by the poke and runs down Cas’ back to be soaked up by his towel.

Dean tries to lighten the suddenly weird mood by trailing his finger from Cas’ hipbone to the bottom of his stomach. He moves his finger slowly up and makes a circle around his bellybutton, adding two more fingers on his adventure. He looks up at Cas who has his eyes closed again and a smile on his face.

They use to do this when they were younger. Lying in bed or on the couch they would tickle one another or sometimes they would do this. Dean can’t remember how the hell it happened but it did and now it’s like a comfort thing they do for one another every now and then.

He carries the movement on, trailing higher sometimes and ghosting over Cas’ nipples without fully touching. His nerve endings are dancing with pleasure at the soft buzz the touch creates.

And Cas is equally the same. He always enjoyed whenever Dean did this to him. The soft trail of touch feels like a million little kisses being placed to his stomach. And when Dean ventures higher and brushes his nipple by accident a hot wave of pleasure surges through him. He scrunches his face as a way of trying not to let out a moan. It never use to be like this when they were kids. It was for comfort or if they were lying there just talking and their fingers accidentally wondered. There was always pleasure there but a different kind. When they were younger it felt like coming home from school to see mom made your favourite for dinner. But now, it feels different. This pleasure is more than that butterfly feeling. It feels like a million lightbulbs turned on, like there is heat everywhere. And he has a bittersweet sensation pitted in his stomach.

This is Dean. His bestfriend. Admitting he has had feelings for him since they were 10 but they’ve been friends for so long, he’s not sure what’s at risk. But the thought of anything sexual with Dean throws his mind of course. His brain makes him not care about the consequences because he knows that if it happened it would be the best feelings in the world happening all at once.  
  
Dean can’t seem to hold himself back, he know’s he should because this is Cas and it could cause all kinds of weird things. But he knows for a fact that there has been some shift in their relationship for awhile and he thinks he may of just figured out what it is. He doesn’t want to stop himself anymore. He rolls over on to all fours, draped over Cas’ legs and places a small peck to his lower stomach. He waits, looking down at the tanned stomach, when Cas doesn’t protest he kisses his stomach again.  
  
He slowly trails the small kisses up Cas’ stomach, his firm abs feel soft on Dean’s lips. When he get’s just below the nipples he looks up and catches Cas staring down at him. There is no form of protest coming from Cas’ face which makes Dean smile. He feels a sense of relief rush through him because this is Cas letting him know that it’s okay. Whatever this is between them or whatever is about to happen, they’re both okay with it; maybe even thrilled that it’s finally happening.  
  
“Dean.” Cas’ voice sounds so soft and lost it almost brakes Dean’s heart. But Dean is still looking up at Cas and there is no change to his face, Dean pulls a confused look.  
Cas just keeps staring before subtly whispering in his deep tone “Please keep doing that.”  
  
That makes Dean smile again and so he lowers his head and places another soft kiss to the middle of his bestfriends chest. He is more eager this time, he can’t work out if that’s because he wants to impress or just make Cas shiver and moan. Probably both.  
  
He keeps kissing and kissing until he places two firm yet soft kisses to each of Cas’ nipples and that elicits a deep throaty moan from Cas. He smiles against his friend’s soft, warm skin before moving his kisses up again. He works his way up to Cas’ neck where he stops to look up at the wrecked look on his friends face, that makes him smile wider before lowering his head into the crook of his neck. He breaths in the tangy natural scent mixed with lake water before placing a kiss.  
  
Then he moves up further, looking down, face to face with his bestfriend. Hovering above those pink, chapped lips, he considers kissing them. That would be the final straw, taking the plunge into this completely new thing between them. And he wants it so bad, he really does, he’s spent months thinking about moments where they might just make out. And Cas hasn’t said a damn thing about stopping. It seems like forever that they stay there just breathing eachother in.  
  
It’s Cas who finally takes the move, he pushes himself up to close the tiny gap between their lips. There are tingles everywhere. Every nerve in his body has let of fireworks. Once they start it is hard to stop. Cas’ plump lips are melded to his and what starts of as a few tiny unsure kisses turns into a heated salvia sharing caress.

Somewhere along the line Dean pushes his tongue into Cas’ willing mouth and they both want to moan. Cas’ arms are around Dean’s neck, holding him in place and somehow Dean has also managed to just flop forward and when he finally pulls his mouth away he becomes aware that every inch of his body below his head is touching his bestfriend.  
  
Their chests are flush together and the warm, firm skin feels amazing. Dean suddenly becomes aware of the ache in his lower region. Not a bad ache a really good, awesome ache and then he realises that Cas has a similar problem poking into his problem and wow that sends sparks along his body.  
  
He feels like he should be freaking out that both their erections are pressed up against one another but instead he feels an overwhelming sense of pleasure everywhere in his body. When he looks down at Cas he looks worried, like he thinks Dean might pull away or feel ashamed. He needs to get that look of his face as soon as possible.  
  
He smiles and then lowers his lips to Cas’ once again. They’re already wet and waiting and Dean wastes no time in pushing his tongue inside. Whilst he distracts Cas he starts to move his hips. He pulls up and then slowly push’s down, steadily grinding his covered erection against Cas’. Cas pulls away to moan and throws his head back against his towel. Dean doesn’t stop, he keeps slowly moving his hips up and down, searching for the perfect angle. Cas is panting a little with his eyes squeezed shut, Dean takes the opportunity to press more kisses to the other boys neck.  
  
“D-Dean. Why haven’t we - Ahh - done this sooner?” Cas pants as Dean increases the pace of there grinding.  
  
‘mmm’ Dean mumbles as he places more and more kisses to Cas’ gorgeous chest. He pulls his mouth away to whisper in Cas’ ear “You like this Cas?” He finish’s with a lick and nip to the shell of his ear. Cas moans again.  
  
“very much.” Cas starts pushing up into Dean more, “w-we should -” Dean kisses him and Cas gives in willingly before pulling off to continue. “Dean. Sam and Jess will be arriving soon”  
  
Dean doesn’t stop grinding because the friction has become just right and it feels so good. “how do you know?- mmm - What even is the time? I’m sure we’ve got a few more hours to ourselves.” He push’s down harder and both boys let out a shaky groan.  
  
“That feels so good, don’t want you to stop.” Cas whimpers  and brings a hand down to push Dean away a little. “But we really should go inside.”  
  
Dean pulls away completely and lets out a sigh. “you’re killing me man.” He manages to stand up and helps pull Cas up to. Then he draws his bestfriend to him and kisses him again whispering “this is isn’t over” in to his ear which sends a shiver down Cas’ body.

 

They pick up their towels and head up to the lake house they’re staying in for the summer; it’s a beautiful old thing. Two stories made up of stone and wood with a snug living area, huge kitchen and 3 bedrooms. It belongs to Cas’ parents who are off touring Europe for the summer and allowed them the keys to the place because Cas is 18 now. Cas and Dean have been coming out here nearly every summer with Cas’ parents and this is their first year without the authority figures. It feels great.  
  
Sam and Jess are due to arrive around 5pm so when they get back to the house and realise it’s only 2pm they smile at eachother. Dean makes his way over to where Cas is leaning against the couch but before he makes it Cas is running off up the wooden stairs. Dean follows.  
  
He makes his way to Cas’ bedroom assuming he ran there but when he walks over the threshold, the bedroom is empty, Dean frowns. He shuts the door behind him and heads to his bedroom down the dimly lit hallway. When he opens his door he smiles because Cas is sat propped up, back against the pillows in the middle of the double bed. He returns Dean’s smile smugly.  
  
“Hello Dean.”  
  
Dean makes his way over, jumping up on the bed to tackle his bestfriend. He pins him down against the mattress, entwining their fingers into a hand hold and kisses him teasingly slow.  
  
“hmm, where were we?” he grinds his now soft cock down against Cas’ who groans in response. It takes a few moments for both their cocks to jump to attention but soon enough they’re hard and aching again. It takes a few more thrusts for them to both pant a little. Trying their hardest to maintain the friction. Cas has his eyes shut again and his mouth is open in a perfect little ‘o’ shape, Dean can feel his breath on his face.  
  
He leans down to place a peck on Cas’ cheek and then trails his mouth over to kiss Cas long and slow. They’re still thrusting their erections together and it feels wonderful but not enough to get them off. Dean removes his hands from Cas’ and sits up on his knees. Then he tugs down his swimming trunks a little looking up at Cas with a silent ‘is this okay?’ sort of look. When Cas nods, Dean pulls the trunks down under his erection. His penis springs up to his stomach and he watches as Cas’ stares at it blushing. He can feel his own cheeks warm a little and starts to feel self conscious.  
  
Until Cas lifts his arse up and pulls his own trunks down revealing his hard cock which is also leaking a small amount of precome. They forget about their insecurities together and kick their swimwear down of the bed. Dean places himself over Cas again. The feel of skin on skin sends electric tingles through their bodies and they moan with eachother. Dean leans down for another kiss and Cas wraps his arms around his neck, much like out on the pier only this time they’re completely naked.  
  
When they start moving together with nothing between them it feels like the greatest thing in the whole world. Dean pushes his cock against Cas’ and they start rubbing against one another. The precome leaking from the heads of their cocks makes the slide easier and feels so good. They work up a steady pace which increase slowly and when Cas grips the hairs at the back of his head he knows he is close. Dean grips the sheets beside Cas’ head and increases his thrusting. He moans Cas’ name multiple times whilst Cas whispers ‘mm right there Dean.’ followed by a sequences of ‘yeses’ that increase in noise as they get closer to climax.  
  
When Dean wraps his mouth against his right nipple, Cas comes in a hot spurt against both their chests. It takes a few more hard thrusts for him to follow and he collapses atop Cas with both their come between them. He places a small kiss against Cas’ neck before nuzzling into it.  
  
Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, teasing the strands and making them stand up all over the place, Dean likes having his hair tugged and played with. They both feel tired after there afternoon of fun and are both content on lying there with their come cooling and crusting on their skin. But Cas shatters any hope of an afternoon nap when he pushes Dean off.  
  
“What the hell Cas?”  
  
“We have 2 hours before your brother gets here, I’m going for a shower.”  
  
“Get your fine arse back here. We have 2 hours assbutt! I’m fucked out and want to snuggle.” Cas arches his eyebrow, amused. “And if you tell anyone I said that, I will kill you.”  
  
“No you wont.”  
  
“No I wont. But we wont ever have sex again.” Cas frowns at that but lays back down to cuddle with Dean for a little while. He doesn’t think he could ever deny Dean of anything.  
  
They lie in eachothers arms for awhile talking about random things, they don’t mention about the fact that they just had sex. They both know that they need to talk about it and what it means for their relationship now but over the years they have grown accustomed to one another’s ways and they can both agree that they are content on just letting whatever happens happen. People have always teased them about being together for years because of how close they were, I think deep down they always knew they would end up here.  
  
When the time is right I’m sure they will talk about it but for now they lay and enjoy eachother like they always have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and this happened?  
> This will be part of a new series I'm working on over the summer...  
> thanks for reading♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The last conscious thought Cas has, is that this will be the best summer ever.'

Within the time period before Sam and Jess’ predicted arrival, Dean and Cas had managed to both shower and get dressed to greet them. Dean begged Cas to share a shower but his bestfriend turned him down because he know’s that Dean would of distracted them both from actually cleaning themselves up. And Dean doesn’t stop with the requests even when Sam and Jess could arrive any moment.  
  
Just before the other teenagers arrive, Dean gropes Cas up against the kitchen arch way, kissing and sucking at his neck, refusing to let him go.  
  
“Dean, unhand me.”  
  
“uh uh uh, not until you agree to my request.” He pauses Cas from replying by sticking his tongue in his mouth and making him moan. Cas willingly allows it because within the last few hours he has grown to love the taste of Dean.  
  
When he pulls away he gives Cas a playful smile before moving one of his hands down to push against his crotch.  
  
“Damnit Dean. Fine. Fineeeee” the last word drags off in a whine as Dean rubs his hand up and down. When it registers in Dean’s head what Cas said he releases him. “You win. I will bake you a damn apple pie, but that means we’re having burgers for dinner.”  
  
He moves in closer again, hovering his lips just in front of Cas’. “You’re the best.” he whispers, his breath skating over Cas’ damp lips. He just about catches Cas rolling his eyes before the other boy wraps his hands around his neck and kisses the breath out of him.  
  
They eventually pull away and unwrap themselves from one another. Cas admires how wet and pink he made Dean’s lips and smiles.  
  
“What are you smiling about?”  
  
“Nothing.” Dean pulls a face so Cas pokes his tongue out at him.  
  
“What are you, twelve?” Dean mumbles.  
  
“Obviously.” Cas catches his eye on the clock on the electric cooker and says. “They will be here soon.”  
  
Dean makes his way over to the sofa whilst Cas makes his way into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Him and Dean arrived early yesterday, when they had settled in they went grocery shopping. That was a nightmare. Dean kept insisting on getting junk food and unnecessary items, in which Cas had almost prayed to someone to take away the money his parents had left them. It’s weird thinking about yesterday, yesterday they were just bestfriends. Now they’re whatever. They’re not exactly in a relationship, or are they? This day seems to have happened so fast, and earlier seems unreal. He really should talk to Dean about this.  
  
He stops what he’s doing when he has the ground beef, onion powder, salt and pepper out and joins Dean in the living room. He leans up against the armrest figuring out the best way to have this conversation.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“What’s up Cas?”  
  
“I think we should, urm, we should talk... About this” when Dean turns to look at him he makes a weird hand gesture between them. “This thing between us.”  
  
“I didn’t think there was much to talk about?” But Dean turns the television off anyway.  
  
“Of course there is... We had sex Dean.” Cas huffs in frustration. He knew Dean would do this, it’s why he hesitated to bring the subject up. Every time Dean has to talk about feelings, he turns off. Well not this time. Cas doesn’t want to be stuck on a roundabout, going nowhere.   
  
“It is what it is Cas.”  
  
“Which is what?” Cas asks grumpily to which Dean looks at him in a funny way.  
  
“Do you really want to go in to this now, Sammy will be here in a minute.”  
  
“Oh no. Don’t do that, don’t try and brush it off Winchester, we need to talk about this.” Dean gets up and walks to the end of the couch next to Cas. He meets Cas’ eye and smiles lightly.  
  
“Hey, don’t you do that either, stop worrying about everything. We will talk about it later, when everyone is settled in. Okay. But for now, if it helps,” He takes Cas’ hands in his and strokes them lightly. “Just think that we both want this, that’s all that matters at the moment.” When Cas looks away, Dean says in a stern voice “Got that Novak?” Then he grabs Cas’ head and kisses him, hard.   
  
Cas has no choice but to melt in to Dean’s soft lips. Atleast that is some weight off his shoulders, they can talk about it later. Dean said they can talk about it. He doesn’t need to worry about it right now.  
  
They jump apart when there is a knock on the wooden door. As Dean goes to answer the door, Cas runs a hand down his torso to straighten out his rumpled dark blue t-shirt.  
  
“Sammy!” Cas turns to see Dean cocoon his sixteen year old brother in a hug to which Sam smiles into. “I’m glad you got here in one piece.” He lets his brother go to allow him inside.  
  
“Jessica, beautiful as always” he hugs her too whilst she mumbles something Cas can’t hear.  
  
Sam surprises him with a hug as well, “Hey Castiel.” Cas hugs him back enthusiastically.  
  
“Hello Sam.”  
  
When they pull apart he notices that Dean has shut the door and he and Jessica have joined them in the living room. Cas goes over to shake her hand but she pulls him into a hug instead. “It’s nice to finally meet you Jessica” he mutters.  
  
Sam and Jess have only been dating for a few months and even though Cas spends a lot of time at the Winchesters, he hasn’t actually had the chance to meet her yet.  
He admires that she is fairly beautiful and kind hearted in the way she hugged him.  
  
“I’ve heard so much about you Cas.”  
  
“Likewise.” he replies.  
  
“and hey, call me Jess... That goes for you to Dean, none of this ‘Jessica’ crap, I’m fifteen not thirty.” she smiles. Cas thinks she has a beautiful smile, he is happy for both her and Sam. He vaguely hears Dean whisper to his brother ‘she’s a keeper.’ and Cas smiles to himself.  
  
“Okay... So why don’t I show you guys to your room, Cas was just in the middle of making dinner, you guys will love his burgers.” Cas waves them off as they head upstairs, Dean carrying Jess’ suitcase for her, Sam rolls his eyes at that. Sam asked them nicely if he could share a bedroom with Jess, Cas was okay with it but Dean went all big brother on him and laid down the ground rules. Cas laughs to himself whilst remembering the whole ‘you’re too young for any hanky panky Sam.’ He remembers clearly the bitchface Sam had pulled.  
  
Dean had eventually given in because Cas mentioned that he trusts both of them to be responsible enough to share a bed, sharing a bed doesn’t have to mean sex, especially at there age.  
  
He makes his way back to the kitchen to mix the ground beef, onion powder, salt and pepper in a large bowl. The best thing about these burgers is that they don’t take too long to prepare and cook.   
  
When the burgers are crispy on both sides in the grill he adds cheese to them and closes the lid to leave for a few minutes. The patties are done and waiting on the side when the others join him in the kitchen. “They smell real good Cas” Sam praises.  
Cas adds ketchup, fresh lettuce leaves, mayonnaise, sliced red onion, sliced tomatoes and sliced pickles before announcing that they’re done.  
  
When Dean presses up close next to him to grab a plate, he really wants to lean over and kiss his cheek, he doesn’t though because they haven’t spoke about telling Sam about this new thing between them. He moves away quickly and banish’s the thoughts.   
  
They all settle down at the table to eat, and everyone moans into the burgers which puts butterflies in his stomach at the unspoken praise. Dean’s sitting next to him and when he moves his right hand to place on Cas’ thigh, out of sight, he feels content. He’s going to enjoy this summer, he knows it.

 

  
After dinner, they retire to the living room to watch tv, except they all end up ignoring it to talk to one another. Sam reminds Dean that their parents said to be sensible, safe and to have a good time. Jess talks about her interests in art. Dean rambles on about a band he likes new album. It’s completely random but domestic and happy and it makes Cas smile. Hours pass with them sat just talking.  
   
It’s in the middle of Sam and Jess talking about their last days as sophomore’s when the conversation turns to something that makes Cas feel sick.  
  
“Oh hey Dean, I forgot to tell you, Lisa wanted me to give you this. She said she forgot to give it to you at graduation.” Sam holds out an envelop. Cas frowns. Lisa has been pining for Dean for awhile. They just graduated from senior year, hasn’t she got the message that Dean is not interested. It’s not like he is ever going to see her again. Cas still feels sick.  
  
Dean opens it right there in front of everyone. Bright red lace panties fall to his lap with a small piece of paper that he can only assume has a number on it. He really should excuse himself before someone notices how pale he must of turned, he doesn’t feel good. How dare she give those to Dean.   
  
“Wow, she’s eager.” Dean mumbles, holding the panties up  
  
“That’s gross man, put them away!” Sam pulls a bitchface.  
  
“You’re such a prude Sammy.”  
  
When Dean tucks them back in the envelop, Jess says “ So you gonna ring her then?” and smiles. Dean looks up at her.  
  
“Maybe.” he says in a flirty way and winks.  
  
Cas’ stomach drops, it feels like someone just tilted his world upside down right after shaking him about so he feels sick.   
  
“Hey Cas, you okay” Sam calls.  
  
“Actually no, I’m feeling a bit lightheaded, I think I’m going to head to bed, if that’s okay with you all?” He doesn’t look at them as he stands up off the couch.  
  
Sam and Jess tell him to get some shut eye and that they will see him in the morning. He doesn’t even consider looking at Dean, just hurries up the stairs to his bedroom.

  
  
He cleans himself up in his bathroom, gets ready for bed, he shuts all his emotions off right until he is tucked in under the comforter. He doesn’t want to cry. He’s just miserable, and angry. Today had been so perfect and good. He shouldn’t care, or be jealous of all things, Dean isn’t his, they’re not in a relationship. They got one another off earlier, that was it. And what, shared  kisses that felt like soft rose petals and sent sparks along his nervous system. Doesn’t mean anything.  
  
He repeats that to himself for as long as he can, his eyes feeling sore and his heart hurting a little.

He jumps when the door creaks open. A figure stands in the doorway, covered in darkness. The outline is familiar; Dean.  
  
He wraps himself further into his comforter, and lays on his side. Dean makes his way over to the empty side of the bed. Cas feels so tired and drained, he doesn’t want to have to deal with this.  
  
He feels the bed dip before a warm body is pushed up against his back. Dean drapes an arm over him and presses a kiss to the back of his ear. It leaves a tingle behind.  
Every part of him wants to push Dean off him, but he doesn’t. He can’t. He’s too weak and loves the comfort, and it’s Dean.  
  
“M’sorry Cas.” He feels Dean snuggle against the back of his neck. “So stupid. So so stupid. I didn’t think. I was just being my normal self.”  
  
He feels every painful emotion wrapped within his words, Dean truly is sorry. When the hand draped over him clutches his night shirt, Cas covers his hand and holds it.  
  
“I know you’re tired, but lets talk about it. This. Because I don’t ever want to see that look on your face again. I-I-it hurt to see you look like that.” A silence creeps into the room after that and lingers into every single space it can reach.  
  
Eventually Cas turns around to face Dean. He can’t see his face but he can take a guess that there is pain written all over it. He hugs his friend tight.  
  
“I don’t even like her, you know that already. I’m so sorry.” He does know that, if Dean liked her, he probably would of slept with her and told Cas about it by now. “If I ever had to choose between any of the people I’ve been with and you, it would always be you Cas.” Butterflies flutter against the walls of his stomach at that.  
  
Cas finally speaks. “I don’t know what this is between us Dean, I don’t. I just know that I love every moment I get to spend with you. I’ve had feelings for you since 9th grade. This afternoon was amazing and I want more of that Dean.”  
  
“Me too. I just-” He hears Dean pause, as if scared to continue. He knows Dean, He knows when he’s holding back. He waits. “I just can’t do the relationship thing. I can’t deal with the commitment.” Cas already knows this too.  
  
“I know. We don’t have to be serious Dean.”  
  
“You would be okay with that?”  
  
“For now, yes. I just want to be with you, and discover new things about one another. I want to feel every inch of you on me-.” he pauses. “and in me” he whispers. They both laugh at that and it helps lighten the mood.  
  
“But the thought of you with anyone else repulses me Dean, you have to know that. If we do this, it doesn’t have to be full on relationship, but I can’t deal with the thought of you wanting to be with other people and me.”  
  
“I don’t want that. I want you. I want all of you, I have for awhile. I don’t want Lisa, or a stranger. You are enough.”  
  
“How do you know that, we haven’t even done much.”  
  
“We will. I want to do all kinds of things with you Cas. It puts my head in a crazy mess thinking about all the things I want to do to you, only you.”  
  
“But without a relationship.”  
  
“I just want to be us, Cas, how we always have been but with the extra stuff.”  
  
“I want that too.” He smiles, even if Dean can’t see it in the dark.  
  
With some clumsy movements they manage to manoeuvre their heads into a position where they can kiss. They pour every inch of forgiveness and reconciliation into the soft caress of their tongues, kissing soft and slowly for awhile. Dean pushes his fingers through his dark, silky hair and holds him close.  
  
Castiel feels a great weight of his shoulders. Like a bird flew away with every worry he had about this thing between him and Dean. He can sleep peacefully knowing that Dean doesn’t just want to fuck about. He wants things to be as they are, how they always have been just with the added bonus of getting to share kisses and touches and pleasure, together.  
  
They fall asleep holding one another and the last conscious thought Cas has, is that this will be the best summer ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the tiny bit of angst, I wanted to get all their emotional feelings out the way right at the start so I can just write fluff and smut:):) 
> 
> Thanks for reading♥


End file.
